Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of illumination, and, in particular, to a lighting device, which lighting direction can be adjusted according to operational requirements, so as to enhance the convenience for the user to utilize the lighting device.
Description of Related Arts
The structures of lighting device according to prior art are relatively fixed. When the user feels like to use the lighting device for illumination, there could usually be inconvenient for the user due to the unadjustable illumination angle. For instance, when the user needs to carry a lighting device down the shaft or for working under severe environment, he would demand the carried lighting device to be not only easy to adjust the lighting direction so as for the user to observe the surrounding in all direction, but also portable because it is difficult and dangerous to move a lighting device with bulky and complex structure to a severe environment.
According to prior art, a person skilled in the art invented a mounting angle adjustable lighting device. The angle of the lighting device is adjustable during the installation of the device, but it can still illuminate toward only one direction after mounted. Another persons skilled in the art adjust the illumination angle of lighting device by means of adding foundation and support to the lighting device. However, the structures of such type of conventional designs are all very complex, rendering high purchase costs for the clients.
Moreover, conventional rotation angle adjustable devices usually allows the user to casually adjust it and lack of accurate positioning after adjustment that the weight of the device can change its illumination angle. For example, we usually share a similar experience in our daily life regarding stand fan that we usually casually turn the fan when turning the blowing angle of the fan and the fan may also change its blowing angle due to its own weight during its operation after turning.
Besides, conventional portable lighting device often lack of angle adjustment function. Those with added foundation and support become not only complex and more costly, but also inconvenient to carry with, which are not suitable for utilizing in the circumstances that require portable lighting device.